


Misplaced

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Category: Sally Face (Video Games), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Crossover, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Klaus sees dead people, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Ben and Larry briefly switch places due to Klaus’ power.





	Misplaced

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like a DEMON this entire concept is so dumb ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ but here I am

“I’m not supposed to be here,” says the man with the long brown hair. His skin is riddled with darkened veins, threading through his flickering body like tiny, angry snakes. 

“Then go away,” Klaus replies, with his voice steadier than he expects it to be. This ghost isn’t yelling or screaming at him, not yet, but he isn’t about to get his hopes up. 

Even Ben yells at him, sometimes. Everyone does it, living and non-living included. Why would this apparition be any exception?

The figment looks down at his hands, turning them over slowly, and then looks back up at Klaus. “Why am I here?” he asks, and he sounds genuinely confused. “I’m supposed to be in the treehouse.”

Klaus frowns. “I don’t know what that means,” he says bluntly, sitting up further in his bed. “I woke up sober and here you are. It happens sometimes. You dead folks are just  _ drawn  _ to me.”

Brown-haired ghost man winces, and Klaus pushes down the urge to pity him, just like he’s been pushing down the urge to vomit since sleep had released him from her blissful clutches. It doesn’t do to pity the dead, because he can’t change anything for them. He can’t help them, no matter how much he sometimes wants to, just to get their moaning and groaning and yelling and screaming to  _ stop.  _

To Klaus’ mild surprise, however, the apparition doesn’t begin to screech. Instead, he seems to shift his weight on his feet before rubbing at the back of his neck. “Can you… um, send me back?”

“Back?” 

“To the treehouse?” He gestures vaguely towards absolutely nothing, flapping one hand at his side like a limp noodle. “I died there? I think I’m supposed to stay there until someone… comes and finds me.” He cocks his head to the side. “Unless— Do you know anything about Sal’s trial?”

The blank look Klaus gives must tip the ghost off to his blatant confusion, because he sighs out a breath Klaus knows he doesn’t need and nods. “Yeah,” he continues. “I didn’t think so.” He offers a small smile, but there’s a world of sadness in his eyes that Klaus is all too familiar with. “I would really appreciate any help you can give me, man.”

Klaus learns that the apparition’s name is Larry, and that he’s from some small town Klaus has never heard of, and that he killed himself somewhere around five or six years ago. He finds himself becoming invested in the tale Larry spins against his own better judgement. 

Hey, if the apocalypse is possible, then a weird cult trying to bring an evil demon into existence is probably possible, too. Klaus isn’t sure he’s allowed to discount anything anymore. 

And somehow, Klaus actually figures out how to get him back. Or at least, he assumes he does, because Ben appears, looking frazzled, about ten minutes after Klaus musters all his focus and tries to get Larry back to his treehouse. 

“What the  _ fuck  _ did you do?” is the first thing Ben says to him, but Klaus is too busy staring at his hands. They’re all but normal by now, but ten minutes prior, they’d been ablaze with a blue flame that was somehow both comforting and terrifying at the same time. 

“Klaus?” Ben says, and when he approaches soundlessly, Klaus can see him out of the corner of his eye. He sounds more concerned than upset, now, so Klaus rips his gaze up and meets Ben’s eyes. 

A thought occurs to him. “If you were in a treehouse just now, I’m going to have a conniption.”

Ben frowns in confused trepidation. “...how do you know that?” he asks slowly. 

Klaus stares at him for another moment, then simply shakes his head and flops back onto his bed. He’s not sure whether he should laugh or cry or explain what the hell just happened to Ben. 

In the end, he does none of his more pressing options. Instead, the blessed relief of sleep claims him again, even with Ben’s demanding presence hovering about in the middle of the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> It’s almost 1am I should be sleeping
> 
> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
